Pillow in the Library
by CatWesker
Summary: Fili spends some time alone reading in their library while Kili insists on distracting him... Pair: Fili/Kili, Genre: Romance/Fluff


Disclaimer: Fili and Kili's appearances are based on "The Hobbit" movie by Peter Jackson. All characters and LOTR belong to Tolkien.

This is for all the Fili/Kili feels in the world...!

* * *

**Pillow in the Library**

Fili sits cross-legged on the floor against a bookshelf. He has been hanging out in their home library, a small yet considerably comprehensive one, for the past few hours. Messy piles of books spread out on the floor on both his sides suggest the number of books he's either finished or thrown aside.

'Across Middle Earth in 80 Days' is the one he's currently reading. It's non fiction, apparently, about a man who travelled across Middle Earth exploring the vast lands and civilizations and meeting all the different races of people, until he finds out on the last second page that eighty days is a lie as it's to be continued on the next volume 'Across Middle Earth in Another 80 Days'.

Fili rolls his eyes as he shuts and puts the book away, muttering to himself something that likely means "he got me" in dwarvish. He had picked that book out of the many unread ones in the library thinking he could learn much, if not all, about the outside world he hasn't been to… in just one volume. Of course a second volume won't hurt, but the last time he rampaged through the shelf there was no such volume. Maybe they never got it, maybe it was never published, whatever.

Fili randomly looks for the next thing to read among the pile to his left. He's had enough of adventure stories; maybe it's time for one on historical battles. After all, he has trained to fight for the past few decades of his young dwarven life and is considered to be humbly adept at the art of combat according to their fellow dwarfs. But, neither he nor his brother has real battle experience. They've dealt with all sorts of bandits and the occasional goblins before but that barely constitutes them as an _adult_.

He's great with weapons. He's exceptionally good with his dual swords, warhammer and hunting knives. If he gets serious and really wants to, he could probably take on Thorin. Okay, maybe not. Point is, he and his brother are relatively strong and they know it, but they'll always be kids in Thorin's eyes for as long as they continue to 'stay in' like this.

However, recently he's been getting this strong feeling that their uncle's preparing them for something big that's yet to come. He can hear it in Thorin's voice the seriousness of this matter. It is likely to be war, he thinks, and if it is, their rite of passage may just come sooner than they think.

Eventually Fili picks his next book which happens to be a dwarf weaponry encyclopedia of sorts. There's probably little he doesn't already know but he randomly flips to a page anyway and lands on the chapter on the bow.

_Kili_. His little brother instantly comes to mind. Funny how most people seem to only associate the bow with elves these days. Dwarfs use all kinds of weapons. Most just happen to prefer the heavier weapons to compliment their strength, but not Kili.

Kili is… different in many ways. He's atypically small in girth and has relatively sparse hair for a dwarf, let alone missing a full beard. _It gets in the way of shooting an arrow_, he recalls Kili saying, and he agrees actually. Fili doesn't do very well with precision or winds and that sort of stuff but for Kili, it's almost like the bow's made for him. He's so light and… unique, as they put it, there were some who joked about how he's actually half man, which of course is anything but funny to Thorin.

Fili lets out an inaudible chuckle under his breath as he recollects the memory of that day. Kili had thought it was funny and was giggling for a moment until Thorin gave him the death glare. Their uncle was quick to reprimand the people and remind them of Durin's status, which Fili thought wasn't really necessary, but he figured it meant a lot to the rightful king of Erebor hence let it be. It could have been worse, he imagines, if they had joked he's half elf.

He smiles to himself as he randomly flips to another page, only to have his arm pulled aside. Kili shoves the books on the floor away to create just enough space for himself before pushing away the book Fili's holding, which now falls on Fili's lap, and flops flat down on the floor, laying his head against his brother's thigh.

He looks up at his brother, his vision somewhat inverted, and blinks before he asks, "What are you smiling about?"

It's about time - Fili expects his brother to find him right about now. They don't have any appointment or scheduled training session and what not. It's just this natural need to stay in close proximity of each other, something he's not sure if Kili's aware of. Fili first realized this a couple dozen years ago, that for every minute they are apart they 'have to' to stay together for two, which virtually makes them inseparable.

He knows not if it's a dwarven instinct but he doesn't care to differentiate. He's comfortable like this, and if anything, it's better to have Kili right where he can see him, just to make sure he stays out of trouble, that little rascal.

"Nothing. Just reading." He peers down at his brother making good use of him as a pillow. "What are you doing down there?"

"Nothing. Just taking a nap." Kili grins.

"I happen to be reading." Fili mildly re-emphasizes, raising an eyebrow

"And I need a kiss." Kili wears a surprisingly straight look.

He makes it sound like routine that he needs a kiss before every good night's sleep or nap, but that is in fact the truth. Many moons have passed since their relationship evolved into beyond that of brothers, and they had mutually embraced it with love. He can't pinpoint when exactly Kili became this special to him but they are certain of one thing - that they are happy the way they are now.

"Promise you'll move to the bed afterwards?"

Kili responds with an eager nod and a cheeky smile.

That's the thing Fili knows he's weak against. Kili has the most radiant smile of everyone he can remember, like the sun to the dark underground dwellings where dwarfs supposedly live in. It makes it unbelievably hard to refuse him anything.

He gently brushes the bangs off his brother's face and leans over to plant a soft but firm kiss on his forehead. Then, he straightens his back and peers back down at Kili only to be greeted with a look of discontent, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pouty.

"That's not a kiss."

"What?"

"That's _not_ a kiss." He pouts further.

"Kili..." Fili sighs, wondering how he can talk his way out. He has nothing against kisses. On the contrary, he often finds it hard to stop once you start but this is not exactly the best place and time. It's day time and Thorin does stop by the library on random occasions. He takes in a moderately deep breath and is about to protest when he sees the puppy sad look of disappointment on his brother's face. Another killer. Perfect.

Kili's a natural at this. He's not faking his emotions, but it's amazing how he knows exactly how to pull his brother's strings. He continues to gaze up at Fili longingly until he finds his lips against his own. Upon contact Kili closes his eyes and moves a hand up to hold it gently against Fili's head, pulling him closer in to deepen their kiss slightly.

Fili is familiar with his brother's impatience but manages to keep the kiss light yet passionate. He brushes a thumb in small circles over Kili's cheek as he tugs on his lips slow and soft. He feels his brother's fingers slipping into his hair and twiddling the locks gently, an affectionate habit he seems to have developed not too long ago.

For what it feels like half a minute later, the older one finally breaks it off. He pulls away slowly from Kili but it seems like Kili isn't about to let go just yet, his fingers still latching onto his hair.

"What's wrong?" Fili whispers.

Kili continues to twiddle with his hair, his expression half dreamy, "Nothing."

Fili smiles, "That's a relief." He puts a hand over Kili's in his attempt to unlock it from his hair. "Time to hop off to your bed now, little brother."

Kili refuses to budge for a moment but he gets onto his feet eventually… pulling his brother up with him. The book falls off Fili's lap to join the pile whence it came as Kili leads them both out of the library and into their bedroom, holding tightly onto Fili's hand with two hands, the look on his face evidently smug.

"Kili…." The older dwarf sounds and looks concerned as they approach the bed. "We can't do this… Not now."

"Do what?" Kili innocently cocks his head to one side before he presses his brother down by his shoulders, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Fili is about to protest in a stern manner he has hoped not to resort to, but his worry fades out as soon as Kili falls back into the same position as before, comfortably resting his head on his lap.

"I promised I'd move, but I didn't say anything about giving up my pillow." Kili puts on his winning signature smile, grinning from ear to ear in content.

Fili blinks in surprise, finally catching on his brother's tease as he closes his eyes for a moment and sighs in defeat, "You little rascal."

He smiles tenderly as he gives in for another kiss.

== End ==

* * *

Author's notes:  
If Fili doesn't clear the mess of books in the library in time before Thorin sees it, he's gonna get hell =P

For your information:  
For those who do not already know, Fili is 82 and Kili 77 years old. A dwarf's average life span is said to be 250 years.


End file.
